Dale Yorkes (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Stacey Yorkes (wife, deceased); Gertrude Yorkes (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Los Angeles, California; mobile in the Timestream | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Grey | Hair = (formerly Brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Handlebar mustache and Van Dyke beard | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Antique dealer | Education = | Origin = Human time-traveler | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Dale Yorkes is a time-traveling criminal, the father of Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes, husband of Stacey Yorkes, and a founding member of The Pride. | HistoryText = Origins Dale Yorkes and his wife Stacey were time-traveling criminals. Using the 4-D Time Portico, they would travel through historical periods stealing items and artifacts and selling them in the future. They reportedly traveled as far back in time as the 14th century and as far into the future as the 87th century. In addition to traveling through time, the Yorkes could also traverse the Multiverse. The Pride After stealing some artifacts from the past, the couple was stranded in the late 19th century, when they were summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Travellers" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth, and eternal life. ]] As members of the Pride, the Yorkes used their advanced technology, ancient artifacts, and genetically engineered dinosaurs to assist in ruling the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing to the Gibborim, protecting their turf, and disposing of threats to their power for a quarter of a century. Approximately one year before their deaths, the Yorkes were working in Manhattan, circa 1907, orchestrating a war to wipe out the growing superhuman population. Unfortunately, while there, the Yorkes encountered the time-tossed Runaways and learned about the death of their daughter. The Runaways thwarted the Yorkes plans, and to prevent them from changing history, Nico Minoru cast a spell forcing the Yorkes to continue to take as they normally would despite knowing that about their own deaths and the death of their daughter. Fearing for the safety of their daughter, the Yorkes traveled to the 87th century and commissioned the creation of a dinosaur to protect her after their deaths. Sometime after purchasing the dinosaur, the Yorkes' 4-D Time Portico broke. However, working with Victor Stein, they outfitted the Leapfrog to integrate with the time-overdrives for short jumps through time. They also stored extra overdrives across the century to make sure they would not be stranded. ]] Dale and Stacey died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Abstract (formerly) * Chrono-Recorder (formerly) | Transportation = * 4-D Time Portico (formerly) * Leapfrog (formerly) * Mineola (formerly) | Weapons = * Samurai Battle-Axe * Kinetic Drainer * Genetically-Engineered Dinosaurs | Notes = * It remains unclear if the Yorkes are from the present and gained access to time-travel or if they are in fact from some point in the future or some completely alternate timeline. * When the Yorkes commissioned the creation of Old Lace, they had it telepathically connected to Gert, but physically incapable of harming anyone in her immediate family. | Trivia = * Dale once mentioned that The High Evolutionary has a nervous breakdown in "two thousand and--" but is then cut off before he can finish. * The Yorkes seem to use the term "shock" as a swear word, similarly to individuals in the 2099 A.D. timeline. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Crimelords Category:Yorkes Family